I don't know what to call this
by dancingonthestars
Summary: L...BB...a fair share of angst...that's pretty much it.


A/N: Kon'ichiwa, minna! I apologize since I haven't updated Resistance in like…forever. Gomenn. This story is merely to gain muse for Resistance, and therefore I hopefully shall succeed in my mission.

-stabs random civilian- "Give me muse, you peasant!"

-strangles random pedestrian- "Your don't deserve to live!"

-awkwardly walks away from crime scene- "Oops…not again."

(This story is inspired by Rainbow-chan (High on the Rainbow), my dear friend on .)

I sorry my writing has been so delayed; I struggle with keeping up in homework and school, (and I'm already behind somewhat) drawing, and writing, and reading. I may be an eighth grade hikikimori and never leave the house (except for church on Sunday and youth group on Friday) (I'm homeschooled, therefore I never get out) but I am very busy. I also may never leave my room (except to eat) but give me some time; I am quite a busy person for someone who NEVER steps foot outside her room. I try to catch up on sleep, considering I am an insomniac, and a high percentage of the time I fail. So tired…Please forgive me for all my belated and late crappy writings. I would leave my house, if I could, but I struggle with major anxiety and panic attacks; so I will always be here to reply to your reviews and pm's.

I'll tell you a secret: I'm too socially awkward (and possibly socially retarded) to be alive…or outside. You've been warned.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I've said enough… -_-

L was seated at his desk, scanning rapidly through files, documents, and records of past criminals; a pained expression stained onto the pale expanse of his face, as the mouse scrolled down, only to stop at a particularly familiar appearance. His obsidian orbs widened quite noticeably, as his thin fingers tightened their grip considerably around the frail teacup. His breath was caught in his throat, blinking a couple times over to reassure his inward panicking.

A gothic W showed up on the screen, signaling a message from Watari; speaking in a language none of the task members were able to translate precisely word-for-word, although it was identified as Italian.

"L, i ragazzi sono qui per vederla." The older man spoke into the microphone. (L, the boys are here to see you.)

"Vedo, inviarli dentro." (I see, send them in.) The detective replied slowly, slight irritation making itself known in his voice.

"Lo faro`, signore." (Will do, sir.) They finished their short conversation, with a small click as the intercom shut off; L rising to his feet and regarding in the direction of the elevator, as the bell dinged and the thick metal doors pealed back; revealing three boys around in their teenager years, stepping out, and greeting the insomniac with sympathetic smiles.

"Who are they?" Light asked, his brows furrowing in a gesture of confusion.

The ravenette merely pinched the bridge of his nose, gently rubbing his temples; working back the beginnings of a headache. (A/N: Just a hint here: Matt is a brunette; you can check at Wikipedia, the free Encyclopedia.)

Standing just in front of the elevator was a trio of teenagers. "The brunette is a computer genius; otherwise known as Matt. The blonde next to him is a living nightmare with a flaring temper, his name is Mello; quite a deceiving name. The quiet one, the silverette, is behind those two and his name is Near. These….are my successors. Welcome to hell everybody." Pain was swelling up at his forehead, as a migraine teased at the back of his skull.

He exhaled slowly through the mouth, closing his eyes momentarily; before getting tackled to the ground by Matt and Mello, who were rather overwhelmed at seeing their idol once again. The third boy stood, merely lifting a hand to the eye-level, and twirled a pale lock around his finger; watching in something close to amusement, as the corner of his lips twitched upward into a small grin, barely noticeable unless you were searching for it. "It's good to see you too…" the detective tried desperately to regain composure; stammering to his feet, and brushing dirt, that was simply a figment of one's imagination, off his the fabric of his jeans.

"It seems Watari really knows how to shop for retards." Light added, sarcasm spiking his voice.

"Raito-kun, that was quite offensive."

"Yeah, and that was the point. I've never seen anyone that excited to see you, Ryuzaki."

"I've made sure it doesn't become a frequent occurrence." L turned his gaze from his successors to his friend and back to the boys. "Is there any particular reason you decided to visit me?"

The whole room went from laughing softly at the strange scenario to dead silence; barely the sound of breathing to be heard. Finally Matt spoke, clearing his throat before he did just that. "Well…we have some bad news, man." He chuckled nervously, slipping a cigarette from his pocket and lit it; raising it to his lips.

"I see…would Matt be so polite to inform me of what this 'bad news' is?"

"Aha, you see…B…is dead."

L's hands visibly began shaking, eyes blown wide; as his stomach turned and nausea hit him square in the face at full force from the 'news' that he had discovered earlier and wasn't impressed as it came back to his remembrance. "Yes….I had been informed of this particular depressing message." his skin was paled further, if that was possible; his ebony optics flickered to the ground near his feet.

"If you'll excuse me." It was more of a statement than a request as the insomniac regarded the task force without actually facing them, before moving passed his three successors, ripping the silver key from his pocket and unlocking the handcuff; as it neatly slid off his thin wrist. "Watch him." He ordered as he retreated into his private elevator, disappearing behind the doors.

"I had a feeling this would occur." Near spoke up.

"Fuck." The blonde responded, viciously taking a bite of the chocolate bar that materialized out of thin air.

"I'll go after him." Light stepped into the other elevator, available to everyone's use, pressing some buttons.

As the bell rang the arrival of being at his floor, the raven-haired male collapsed to the floor of the metal box, gripping at his hair; and locking the elevator in its place, closing the doors. An alien wetness formed at the edge of his tear ducts, and he didn't notice he was crying till he felt the tears slide down his milky pale cheeks. He was shaking uncontrollably, barely holding onto his composure; this feeling…was so…foreign.

L doesn't cry.

L doesn't cry.

L doesn't cry.

L does cry…

The brunette literally jumped out of the silver lift, spinning on his heel; not exactly knowing where the detective was hiding. He checked and double-checked every room and closet, and L was nowhere to be seen.

THE NEXT MORNING:

'There's only one place left to look…' the brunette pondered that thought a few moments extra, before setting off in the direction of the only spot he didn't bother to check.

The elevator.

"L…you okay?" he asked through the metal, and with every last hope, wishing for some sign of a response.

The muteness hung and intertwined with the already tense atmosphere; forcing Light to fidget, (And Light does not fidget.) the digits on his hand grasping tightly at his sweater threads, in a way of calming his anxious mind. A quick clear of the throat and the detective opened the doors. "Just fine, Raito-kun." He offered a fake smile, and continued. "The lack of sleep caught up to me, I must have fallen asleep. I apologize for the inconvenience I may have caused."

The teen was deeply relieved at those words but not simultaneously, merely nodding in false agreement. "Mhm…yeah. (A/N: I have a headache now… -sad face-) "Let's just head back to the investigation room, now…I'm sure they were wondering where we are."

"Raito-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Oh."

1 WEEK LATER.

L had recovered to an extent, the depressed sensation still burning in the pit of his stomach, as he refused to eat; getting near to nothing done.

"Ryuzaki…we would all prefer if you ate something; otherwise you're going to get sick." Light flickered his cinnamon optics towards L, raising his eyebrows in an attempt at being serious. (Not that he isn't every other time he talks.)

"I'm fine…Raito-kun does not need to worry over troubles and problems that are not his own. And please refrain from calling me 'L'."

"Who exactly is this 'B' character anyway?"

"None of Raito-kun's business." The detective retorted, glancing to the floor, suddenly a miniscule piece of dirt becoming an item of great interest.

"Come on, Ryuzaki. We would all like to know; I believe we deserve an explanation for the stunt you pulled off earlier." The brunette nagged, a small pout replacing his usual bored expression.

"And I don't believe this is a good idea to be conversing on such a sensitive topic."

"Sensitive?"

"Return to your work, Raito-kun."

"Please..?"

"No."

"It can't be that bad, Ryuzaki." Light said, appearing rather hopeful.

"No."

"Please….?"  
"Don't make me repeat my message, Raito-kun."

"Come on…"

"I don't feel comfortable with the chosen topic of conversation. The answer remains a no." L was beginning to get a little agitated.

The rest of the task force turned to witness another one the hand-cuffed pair's arguments, not one them daring enough to stop them.

"What's so special about him anyway? Is he really that important to the great L?"

"Shut up, Raito-kun."

"No. I want some kind of explanation. You were rather emotional last week."

"Be quiet, Yagami-kun."

"Referring to my last name now, are we, Ryuzaki? Now back to the original topic. Who is he? This B person?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Stop trying to avoid this conversation."

"Please, Yagami-kun; I don't want to hurt you. And if you continue to pursue this conversation any longer, I will be forced to violence."

"Then why don't you just tell us?"

"If Yagami-kun would like it to apply it to his knowledge, I will tell-" a gothic W flashed on the computer screens.

"Ryuzaki, there is someone trying to hack the security system."

"I see; I'll double check the system." The detective averted his attention from Light to the many monitors.

The lights flickered before completely shutting off, leaving the task force in darkness, except for the light emanating from L's many computers; an uncomfortable silence settling among them. "I'll go check the electrical breaker." (A/N: I think that is what is referred to. I think…) Watari spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you, Watari." He turned his swivel chair in the assumed direction (since they couldn't exactly see) of the other six, and cleared his throat before making an announcement. "I'm afraid we will be without power for a few minutes. Now if you will all wait in silence; I'm sure we will get it working in no time."

"Wait…Ryuzaki, don't you have two super powerful generators? Someone shouldn't be able to hack the system (A/N: Because you can't trust the system…sorry, song reference.) with such little difficulty." The brunette spoke up.

"I'm not quite sure what it could be…"

"Can't we trace their line and find out whose hacking the whole system?"

"I suppose I'm able to try." L turned back to the computers and began rapidly typing. "I'm afraid….it's not possible…whoever this person is, is rather clever."

"But you're L…did you forget? Like, seriously Ryuzaki. You're. L. Smartest person on planet earth."

"There is one person….nevermind. We'll merely have to wait for Watari's return, as well as the lights to turn back on."  
"Ryuzaki….how come your computer didn't turn off when the power did?"

"I am L."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Raito-kun must realize I own benefits from being L."

"I guess I can accept that."

"Yes."

The detective's computer flickered and then turned black. "There goes your benefits, Ryuzaki." Light laughed softly.

Immediately Watari came walking into the room, a little shaken, and a flashlight in hand; appearing as though he had seen a ghost. He quickly cleared his throat before speaking. "Ryuzaki…someone is here to see you…" and walked off into the direction of the elevator.

There was a moment of silence, and then a figure stepped from the darkness. "L…" it spoke, it's voice a little husky.

The lights flickered back on, and there standing a good seventeen feet away was Beyond Birthday. The insomniac averted his obsidian gaze elsewhere, figuring it was all his imagination, and tried to ignore him.

"Ryuzaki…why is there a random man just standing there?" Matsuda whispered, quite hysterical actually.

"Wait…can everyone including Raito-kun see that person?" the ebony-haired male asked, slight concern for the whole task force going insane sounding in his voice.

"Yes…yes, L, I think we can." The teen responded.

"I believe we are all going insane." Soichiro piped up, backing away a few inches.

"If I may correct you, Yagami-san? We're already gone…there's no going."

"Oh, yes, I assume you're right." The chief sat down on a chair, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"You know…he kind of looks like you, Ryuzaki." Matsuda spoke up, leaning back on the couch.

"Yes…he does..."  
"Except that he has crimson optics, that are rather bright and frightening." Light added.

"He scares Kira?" L whipped his head around to stare at Light.

"I'm not Kira…" he sighed, and ignored the detective roll his eyes at him.

"Yes, I am ninety-seven point four percent positive Raito-kun is Kira."

"What, but last week some time it was like…forty-four point eight percent."

"Yes…I am aware of that."

A quick clear of the throat across the room and all eyes turned to stare at this strange person leaning against the wall. "It's rather rude to ignore your guest now, don't you think?" Nobody bothered to reply, and so therefore he continued.

"Long time, no see, little Lawli…" L's cheeks burned a bright scarlet at those words.

"Ryuzaki, you're blushing."

Before anyone could get a word in edgewise, the insomniac ran (literally ran) and wrapped his arms around B's waist. The whole task force was stunned into silence. "R-Ryuzaki..?" Light stuttered. "Are you okay…?" the brunette was rather worried.

"Ba…ka." L spoke quietly, barely audible except to the others; well Beyond was an exception since it was directed to him.

"Baka!" the detective collapsed to the floor, his grasp on B slipping as he fell to the floor.

"Lawli…?"

Soft sobbing was heard at the stranger's feet, as L was crying. (actually crying -gasp-)

"Is L…crying?" Light asked the L-look-alike.

"It appears as though that is true."

"Baka! I thought you were dead!" L completely dropped his speech pattern, too caught up in the situation at hand.

"This….is B, Ryuzaki?" the teen blinked a few times, a tad bit confused.

"Yes…but you can call me Beyond Birthday." He turned to L. "Lawli…please stop crying…" he knelt down and lifted the other's chin up. "Hmm…this is the first time I've seen you cry, and it's already breaking my heart."

"Why is he crying?" Matsuda questioned, still not the brightest crayon in the box.

"Because he missed me….isn't it obvious?" B laughed, and returned his carmen hues back to the detective.

"But…Ryuzaki, who are you to each other? You look so similar it's scary." Light asked, turning to L.

L wasn't crying any longer; he was leaning against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. "Lovers…" he said, stuffing his face into the space between his knees.

The remainder of everybody's rational mind told them to stay quiet, and just simply stared.

A/N: 2,370 words without the AN. It's so short and sad and major Ooc-ness. Sorry. But once again, thank you to Rainbow-chan (High on the Rainbow) for the inspiration. I read In Asylum and a whole mouthful of muse was shoved down my throat. Go read her stories right now….or B will slit your wrists and ankles, shove pins under your fingernails and toenails, carve a permanent smile into your face with a knife, chop your eyelids off so you can never blink, rip your fingernails and toenails off slowly and painfully, hang you on a rope not snap your neck, just hang you there to block your air way; and then set you on fire, and watch you burn to death. (most painful way to die.)

So I politely (not) suggest you go read them…NOW.

These are some things I was tempted to put in, but decided not to.

((R-Ryuzaki..?" Light stuttered. "What did you snort this morning?"

(when the two boys tackled L) "Ooh~ Chocolate."

"There goes your benefits, Ryuzaki." Light laughed softly. "Just like your mom's virginity last night! Oh! I bet you didn't see that one coming; just like your mom didn't either!" ))

I have way too much time on my hands…

I hope you liked this random drabble of over two-thousand words, and please review and tell me what you liked and what can be improved. Thank you!

Is it weird that I just sit in my room and ponder the worst ways to murder someone or torture them? I must belong to some insane asylum…yes my home.

May the homicide plot bunnies be with you, -flails around room-

Chou,

-Star Dancer


End file.
